


Agent of NXT

by PamDemonx_01



Category: Marvel, NXT, WWE
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:54:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26258260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PamDemonx_01/pseuds/PamDemonx_01
Summary: Selene Moonlight(Morningstar) is a former agent of SHIELD who had worked close with the Avengers is now a member of the NXT roster who wrestles under the ring name "Selene."
Kudos: 1





	Agent of NXT

He sat at the other side of the gym, watching her as she worked out. Sweat glistened on her skin as she lifted a couple weights. She did this on days she didn’t have a match. None of the others know that she wasn’t just a wrestler, she was a former agent of SHIELD.  
No one in NXT, besides Triple H, knew of her former job which he was completely fine with. She told him that there might eventually be someone who might come for her from her past and also told him that she would take care of it if it were to happen without getting any of the others involved. She would feel extremely bad if any of the others got hurt because of her, despite some of them would more than likely be able to hold their own.  
As she worked out, she knew there was someone watching her. She didn’t even bother to look around, she knew just who was staring at her. She never liked him but that never stopped him from trying to shoot his shot. Every time he won a match he would come up to her and brag about beating whoever he faced.   
Her attention was pulled by the sound of her phone ringing in her earbud. “Hello.” She said as she put the weights back.  
“Is this agent Morningstar?” The voice on the line sounded familiar but tried not to focus too much on it. She grabbed her towel and her phone then walked out of the gym.  
“I’m sorry, I have no idea who that is.” She knew who that was, that was her last name before changing it to Moonlight for safety reasons.  
“Don’t lie about it, I’m looking at your file right now.” She listened to the voice more closely and that’s when she recognized the voice.  
“How did you find me, Barton?” Her voice sounded annoyed as fuck.   
“I’ll give you one guess and it wasn’t hard to find you.” Her head dropped as she realized that Natasha had found her so damn easily.  
“What do you want.” She let the semi short hair out of the hair tie and racked her fingers through it. “I’m trying to live a semi normal life away from that line of work.”  
“Being a wrestler on tv isn’t really trying to lay low, Morningstar.” Now she was getting annoyed.  
“My last name isn’t Morningstar anymore.” She growled at Barton.  
“Sorry, Moonlight.” He sounded apologetic but it didn’t stop her from feeling annoyed.  
“Why are you calling?”  
“We have come across some intel that shows plans of a group of people planning on attacking former agents of SHIELD and they have a list of targets with both old and new names of every target.” Her heart stopped for a moment and all she could think about was how long did she have until they came after her. “From what we also found is that they have at least one person tailing each target and unfortunately there are no photos of the ones who are doing the tailing.” He sounded annoyed.  
“God damn it.” She was just as annoyed as Clint was. “Is there anything saying why they are doing any of this.” Trying to keep her words sounding like any normal conversation to not draw suspicion from the one tailing her.  
“From what Nat and I have found, the reason for going after you is because you worked with us and you have been inside the Avengers tower.”  
“Fuck.” She was pissed and annoyed as fuck all because of what’s going on. Just as she started to pace around the room she walked into, she felt a male hand on her shoulder and instinctively grabbed the hand on her shoulder and tossed the man over her to which he landed on the floor in front of her. She says “Give me a moment” into her earbud and glares at the man on the floor in pain. “What are you doing.”  
“I saw you walk out of the gym.” He winced in pain.  
“Grimes, how many times do I have to tell you to leave me alone.” The look of annoyance grew on her face.  
“How do you even know what I was going to even ask.”  
“I know exactly what you're going to say because every single time you try to talk to me, you try to get me to go out with you.” She glared at him then turned around and walked out of the room. “Ugh, I hate cocky assholes who don’t listen.”  
“Sounds like you’re having issues like when you were with us.” She heard him chuckle a little.  
“Oh shut up old man.” She couldn’t help but chuckle a little back. “What was with all the formalities, you never called me by my last name.” She walked through the locker room at the PC and grabbed her duffel bag before walking outside.  
“Well this is an important issue.”  
“Important enough to make you break the one thing you have always done, even when I was in training.” She was surely confused at how Clint was acting.   
“Just because we found your location doesn’t mean that we know if your devices have been tampered with.”  
She looked around and saw that no one was around. “I check daily if my devices have been messed with in any way. I’m not a rookie and plus it’s a hard habit to kill.” She heard him chuckle.  
“Selene, you need to start warming up for your match in twenty.” The sudden voice of Shawn Micheals startled her. She looked at him as he stood at the door of the building.  
“Thanks Shawn. Be there in a minute.” She turned around and put her hand up to her ear. “I’ll have to continue this later. I’ll keep in mind what you said. Bye Clint.” She hit her earbud causing the call to end. She let out a breath and started to head back inside to warm up.


End file.
